A girl name Konico
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: Kurama takes Yusuke and Kuwabara to the hospital see someone, please read and out found okay XD KuramaxOCxHiei


**Okay here's another story I write for my best friend RinSakura-chan aka Sonicmilahedgie about 2 or 3 years ago and so I am going to put it here now so I hope you like it XD**

**Japanese words: Onii-san is Big brother/older brother, Imouto is Younger sister/little sister, hai is yes**

**Note: If you guys what know more words that I put in this story just PM okay**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor**

**Parings: KuramaxOCxHiei**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

><p><strong>A Girl name Konico<strong>

It was a bright sunny afternoon as Yusuke and Kuwabara follows their friend Kurama.

"So Kurama where are you taking us?" Yusuke asked as he'd follows his red head friend, "yeah Kurama! Isn't this the way to the hospital?" Kuwabara asked, "hai! There's someone I want you two to go and meet" Kurama answered, "someone you want us to meet?" Yusuke said as he'd looked confused.

The Hospital

~Room 302~

"Ha! What the hell is Hiei doing here?" Kuwabara asked all freaked out, "hey there Hiei" Yusuke replied all calm, "will isn't it the Spirit Detective and the baka" Hiei replied as for some strange reason he was holding some pretty cute girl in his strong arms Hiei didn't look worried at all as he'd was holding her. "Hiei how is she feeling?" Kurama asked, "this human girl is doing just fine Kurama" Hiei answered, "that's good" Kurama replied, "so Kurama who's the girl?" Yuskue asked, "yeah! Do you know her Kurama?" Kuwabara asked too.

"Her name is Konico-chan and she goes to my school" Kurama answered, "Kurama has been going out with human girl for awhile" Hiei replied all calm, "really? Kurama you have?" Kuwabara asked, "well yes but you have too Hiei" Kurama replied, "what! Hiei your dating one of our kind?" Yusuke asked all surprised and shocked, "I can't believe myself too Urameshi" Kuwabara replied. "Hiei! Did Konico take her medicine?" Kurama asked abit worried, "hai she'd did but then she'd fell asleep after taking them" Hiei answered.

"I see" Kurama replied as he'd walks towards the bed as he reached out his right hand and touch Konico's left cheek slightly, "so what happen to her?" Yusuke asked, "she was attacked by a low class demon" Kurama replied as he'd didn't look at Yusuke. "What! A demon? When? How?" Kuwabara asked, "Konico-chan was going to her Aunt's house to babysit her two year old cousin and that's when the demon attack her" Hiei replied.

"She would a have die but lucky Hiei and I where there to help her and then kill that demon" Kurama replied, "so you rush Konico-chan to the hospital?" Kuwabara asked, "hai" Kurama answered, "wow but it's was good that you two save her and kill that demon" Yusuke said. "So how long does Konico-chan have to stay in the hospital?" Kuwabara asked, "two more days than she's can go home" Kurama replied, "that's great" Yusuke said.

~Suddenly~

"Kurama-kun*wakes up* Hiei-kun is that you?" Konico asked all sleepy as she'd slowly begins to open her eyes, "she knows your real name Kurama?" Yusuke asked all shocked as Kuwabara following suit as for Hiei will he just stayed calm as always. "Kurama-kun...Hiei-kun you came back I'm so very happy" Konico replied as she'd slowly gets up and Hiei helps her out too.

"Yeah we came back Konico-chan" Kurama answered as he'd smiled at her, "so how are you feeling any better?" Hiei asked, "hai...um who are they?" Konico asked as she'd points to both Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Oh they are my friends Yuskue and Kuwabara-kun" Kurama replied, Oh I see will it's nice to meet you two" Konico replied with a cute smile, "same here" both Yusuke and Kuwabara said in unison as they look at Konico. "Kurama-kun is my onii-san coming to see me just like my okaa and otoo did?" Konico asked, Gomen nasai but he's not coming Konico-chan" Kurama answered.

"Huh? But why not Kurama-kun?" Konico asked, "because when I went to his house to go tell to go you see he told me that...that you should just die from your attacker" Kurama replied, "what!" Yusuke replied all shock to hear that, "that's just mean!" Kuwabara replied too as he was too shock to hear that, "..." Hiei didn't say a word just yet.

"I see onii-san still hates me" Konico replied as she'd slowly gets off her bed, "Konico-chan! You mustn't get out of bed" Kurama replied as he tries to help her out but Konico just shakes her head. "What's the deal with her big bro?" Yusuke asked, "yeah! Why does he want his own little sister to die?"Kuwabara asked too, Konico stayed quiet as she'd looks out the hospital window in her room.

"Konico-chan's Kairusue onii-san dislikes her because of us" Explained, "he's a baka" Hiei growled under his breath, "her brother hates her because Konico hangs out with the two of you" Yusuke said all starting to get pissed off now. "Konico's baka of a brother says we're bad blood he's a baka" Hiei said all calm as he looks over at Konico, "bad blood? Why say that?" Kuwabara asked, "Konico-chan's brother thinks that we're going to hurt her" Kurama replied, "what! That's just crazy!" Yusuke said, "yeah man" Kuwabara agreed.

"My onii-san is just looking out for me" Konico finally spoke, "HUH?" both Yusuke and Kuwabara replied in unison as they looked at her all confuesd, "baka" Hiei said under his breath as he'd looks at Konico.

"You see my onii-san aways looks out for me when I was young" Konico said, "will that's nice" Kuwabara replied, "okay?" Yusuke said, "please go on" Kurama replied as he looks at Konico. "I used to live in the U.S before I moved back to Japan" Konico started to say, "my life was simple and my brother watches out for me" she went on. "Okay then; then when did your brother started to hate you Yusuke asked. "When we moved back to Japan will not just yet" Konico started to think, "when we lived in U.S for a while I had bad luck with guys" Konico replied once more. "What to you mean?" Kuwabara asked, "yeah what he'd said" Yusuke said, "they only wanted me for my money or getting their ex girlfriends jealous" Konico replied all sad and angry all mixed together. "That's messed up" Yusuke said, "yeah!" Kuwabara agreed as he and Yusuke watched Konico look away.

"My onii-san saw that and got so very pissed at them and than went and beat the crap out of them and then he said to me no more dating jerks" Konico said with a giggle, "will that's good but then what happen?" Yusuke asked as he and Kuwabara look at Konico. "When we moved back to Japan I got better and my brother was happy that I was happy" Konico replied with a soft smile. "Wait a minute! Kurama you said you went to her brother's house! Does that mean he doesn't live with Konico" Yusuke pointed out.

"My Kairusue onii-san moved out when I started school again" Konico replied, "I see" Kuwabara said with a nod, "than when Kairusue-san heard from his and Konico-chan's okaa that she was dating or hanging out with Hiei and myself will he got mad once again" Kurama said. "Hai! Kairusue onii-san thinks that Kurama-kun and Hiei-kun want my money or something" Konico replied, "he's baka" Yusuke said.

"Yeah but don't worry my onii-san will come around" Konico said, "you think so?" Kuwabara asked, "he says he hates me but Kairusue onii-san still loves me still he just doesn't want to get hurt again" Konico replied with a soft smile. "Well let's just hope so then" Yusuke said, "yeah" Kuwabara agreed with Yusuke as he and Yusuke look at Konico and then at Kurama and last Hiei.

~Suddenly~

"Konico-chan my baby sister we need to talk!" Konico's Kairusue onii-san said as he'd appears, "HUH? Onii-san!" Konico said in surprise, "so you came after all Kairusue-san" Kurama! Hiei! You two stay away from my imouto-chan!" Kairusue replied. "Onii-san please stop this! They aren't going to hurt me! They care about me onii-san!" Konico replied, "don't be a baka imouto-chan" Kairusue replied as he'd did even bother talking or notice Yusuke or Kuwabara. "You said that Konico should just die from her attacker Kairusue" Hiei pointed out to him. "I was angry" Kairusue replied, "you said right in front of Konico-chan's face that you wish that she was dead" Kurama replied. "I said no such thing" Kairusue said a little white lie, "yes you did we were there fool" Hiei replied, "onii-san please just go leave me alone! Kunsha suru for seeing me but I won't stop seeing both Kurama-kun and Hiei-kun" Konico replied. "Fine! Do as you wish! I don't care!" Kairusue yelled all angry as he walks away and leaves the room. "WOW!" both Yusuke and Kuwabara said in surprise, "well I am getting sleepy again the drugs are kicking in again hehe but please Kurama-kun! Hiei-kun! Please stay with me" Konico begged all cutely as she'd went back to bed and slipped back in, "alright Konico-chan" Kurama answered all as for Hiei well he just nods his head all calm and cool.

It was getting late and so Yusuke and Kuwabara needed to get home so they said their good bye's to Kurama, Konico and Hiei the moon was full but it look so pretty and now Konico was fast asleep as both Kurama and Hiei watched her sleep. "Konico looks like a angle" Hiei said, hai! She is but a very beautiful one" Kurama agreed, "her brother is a baka" Hiei replied, " Now Hiei" Kurama said, "whatever I'm leaving" Hiei replied, "Hiei don't leave Konico-chan will be sad if you go Hiei" Kurama pointed out as he looks at Hiei and smile. Hiei glares at Kurama but Kurama just kept on smiling at him in return Hiei always tells Kurama that he'd didn't like human women but somehow he's falling for one and her name Konico-chan. So two the powerful demons name Kurama aka Youko Kurama and Hiei are in love with a human woman and her name once again is Konico could I say threesome lol? Yay threesome teehee!

"So are you going to stay with Konico-chan?" Kurama asked, "what do you think Kurama?" Hiei replied as he'd walks up to Kurama, "will to me you are going to but the question is...who's going to hold her while she sleeps?" Kurama replied as he looks at Hiei. And that is a very good question because Konico loves it when they held her while she sleeps because when they meaning Kurama and Hiei started hanging out with Konico she'd once in awhile tells Kurama and Hiei that she'd couldn't sleep at night. They ask her why can't you sleep at night? And Konico would answered them back that she has nightmares about evil demons chasing her all around Tokyo Japan then she says she wakes up crying or wakes up in a deep sweat and plus shaking all over so both Kurama and Hiei agreed that they will help make her nightmares go away and they did. Konico was so veru happy that her nightmares disappeared and both Kurama and Hiei we're happy too plus Konico lived by herself both her mom and dad didn't mind though plus they we're always busy with work so they where never home that much but her mom and dad does love though just that they are so very very busy with their work so Konico moved out on her own. But not to worry she has a job will two jobs she works at a cute pet shop and a cute daycare place too plus her mom and dad gives her because they want to. So Kurama and Hiei sure do love Konico so much that's why they will always protect from anything that tries to harm her.

"How is it that always bring that up Kurama?" Hiei replied, "what do you mean Hiei?" Kurama asked as he looks at Hiei, "oh never mind Kurama" Hiei replied, "as you wish Hiei" Kurama answered, "but Kurama I think it's your turn to hold Konico while she sleeps" Hiei ponited out to him. "Your right Hiei" Kurama replied, "than go on Kurama" Hiei said as he'd went to the window and slide down the wall next to it and began to go to sleep. As Kurama went to Konico and he gently and carefully place Konico into his strong lovingly arms, all a automatically Konico's arms wrapped around Kurama's neck all cutely as Kurama just smiled and went and cover Konico with a blanket and so Kurama and Konico and Hiei were sound asleep as they slept all peacefully through out the night.

~One week later~

Noon time, windy and abit cloudly

"Do I have to go?" Konico asked as she'd hides behind Hiei, "now Konico-chan don't try to hide hehind Hiei" Kurama replied, "but I don't want to go see my onii-san" Konico said as she looks away, "will Konico-chan he wants to see you now" Kurama explained. "I don't care I'm staying right here! My onii-san can just kiss my ..." Konico began to say, "now now Konico-chan" Kurama replied. "Kurama just leave her be" Hiei replied, "arigatoo Hiei-kun" Konico replied all happily as she gaves him a hug, "but your onii-san will be mad if you don't go to see him Konico-chan" Kurama pointed out. "So what! I don't care Kurama-kun he's just going to tell me to stop seeing the two of you and I don't want to hear it again" replied, "I see so you love us that much Konico-chan?" Kurama asked, "uh...ummm...hai" Konico answered all blushing badly but all cutely too. "So she loves us" Hiei said inside of his head as he looks down at the human woman name Konico who was at the moment hiding behind of him all cutely. "Kurama-kun why do you talk to my onii-san for?" Konico asked, "well because he came to my house and spoke to me" Kurama replied, "spoke to you? Spoke to you about what?" Konico asked, "you Konico-chan" Kurama answered, "me?" Konico replied all surprised like. "Well he ask me why I hang out with you Konico-kun" Kurama replied, "what did you say to my onii-san?" Konico asked as she looks at him, "I told your Kairusue onii-san the reason I hang out with you Konico-chan is because aishiteru" Kurama replied with a slight blush. "Huh? You...you ai me Kurama-kun...is that true with you Hiei-kun?" Konico replied as she looks at Hiei now, "what do you think Konico?" Hiei replied all calm and cool, "hai!" Konico answered as she still keeps on blushing badly but all cutely though.

"Hiei isn't the type of person that doesn't show his emotions to anyone" Kurama explained to Konico, "really? i didn't know that" Konico replied, "Kurama do you want me to hurt you?" Hiei asked but said it all calm and cool like always. "I'm not doing anything wrong Hiei" Kurama said as he was just standing in front of Hiei all innocently, "acting all innocent Kurama I see how it is" Hiei replied, "me acting innocent? come on don't be silly" Kurama replied with a small smile. "Whatever you say Kurama" Hiei replied as he all of sudden picks up Konico and puts her over his right shoulder, "hey watched the hands! Hey put me down! What are you doing? Hey! Hiei-kun! Help me Kurama-kun!" Konico cried out all blushing as her face change to the color of cherry. "So what are you going to do to our little Konico-chan Hiei?" Kurama asked with a sly cute smile, "oh just alittle bit of fun! Care to join me on the fun Kurama?" Hiei replied with a slight grin, "I don't like the sound of that" Konico said under her breath abit worried plus still blushing too. "Okay but what do you have in mind Hiei?" Kurama asked, "oh no I'm in trouble" Konico said under her breath again, "you will see soon enough" Hiei replied with yet another slight grin as he carries Konico over his right shoulder still as Kurama follows after them as they enter somewhere and that somewhere was Konico's house.

=^-^= THE END! =^-^=

* * *

><p><strong>Okay how do you guys like this story?<strong>

**Was in cute and funny? XD**

**Please comment and review and remember no flame ones or mean one please xD**

**Until next time**


End file.
